QUERIDO HERMANO
by Arashi Nagase
Summary: ¿Esta equivocado sentirse atraida por su propio hermano? Seles Wilder decide escribirle una carta confesandole su amor a su hermano, Zelos y entregarsela personalmente.


Si se quiere entender mejor este fic es recomendable que se lean primero "El primer vals" Otro fic mio de Zelos & Regal.

**-ATENCION-**

Este fic contiene escenas que quizás a algunos podrían ofender así que… Si no aceptan la idea de amor (no precisamente amor fraternal) entre hermanos (Bien Angel Sanctuary la idea xD) Pues mejor lean otra cosa.

**-FIN DE LA ATENCION XD-**

Otra vez repito fic donde uno de los protagonistas es mi adorado Zelos Wilder.

La historia de este fic sucede unas noches después de otra historia mía llamada "El primer vals"

Otra vez quiero a agradecer a Serekino Kaoru (Lean su fic de Sailor Universe: La batalla final, coman frutas y verduras xD) por que me hizo el favor de editarme este fic.

**Gunnm**

**QUERIDO HERMANO**

"_Querido hermano:_

_Hacía ya tiempo que había querido decírtelo, pero no me había sido posible. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Qué pasaría después de que te lo confesara? Seguramente tú… Tú te burlarías de mi y simplemente me darías la espalda y te alejarías riendo y abrazado de una de tus muchas mujeres._

_Ellas no te aman Zelos Wilder, yo si._

_No sé como paso. Después de que me encerraron en la abadía mis días se volvieron grises… No tenía a nadie más que ese par de guardias que custodiaban la entrada y esas sacerdotisas que intentaban, en vano, cuidarme como a una hija. Pensé muchas veces en ti, pero no de la forma en que lo hago ahora; yo, en aquel entonces simplemente te odiaba. _

_Nunca me detuve a pensar acerca de que no solo yo estaba sufriendo; sino también tu lo hacías, en silencio calro. Nunca has sabido externar tus sentimientos. _

_Creía que por tu culpa estaba ahí, apartada de todo aquello que una vez me perteneció. Por tu culpa solamente yo había perdido mi vida._

_Pero entonces apareciste._

_Me visitaste a escondidas de los ojos vigilantes de los demás; te colaste por una ventana hasta mi cuarto y me llevaste rosas; yo te las arrojé en la cabeza, lo recuerdo. Y te abofeteé y te maldije y te grité que nunca volvieras a aparecer frente a mi, hasta que estuvieras muerto, hasta que yo fuera la elegida del mana y no tú._

_Tú solo sonreíste irónicamente y te marchaste. Pensé que nunca regresarías._

_Pero lo hiciste, regresaste una y otra vez durante las noches, mientras yo dormía. Me dejabas obsequios que yo después arrojaba al mar._

_Hasta que me regalaste ese anillo que yo alguna vez lo había visto puesto en el dedo de tu madre, con una nota:_

**_Sé que solo soy un estorbo para ti; no busco tu perdón y no creo que tú quieras el mío. De todas formas no hay nada que perdonar, tú solo exiges algo que crees tuyo, yo no te lo niego, ¿Quieres ser la elegida del mana? Adelante, te dejo mi cristal cruxis y este anillo. Espero te quede. Ojalá seas mejor elegida que yo._**

_Y junto a ese anillo y la nota estaba tu cristal Cruxis, tu símbolo como el elegido, me lo estabas dando y comprendí… Comprendí que si por tu fuera tu me cederías tu lugar como el elegido del mana, cumplirías ese capricho infantil que había nacido en mi desde hacia varios años._

_Y entonces comencé a pensar en ti, cada noche pensaba en ti._

_Pero no como en mi hermano._

_Si no como en un amante. Me empecé a enamorar de ti hermano._

_Te amo Zelos Wilder_

_Seles Wilder"_

Entré sigilosamente a la mansión de mi hermano mayor, cuidando de no ser descubierta por Sebastián, el fiel mayordomo. Subí rapidamente las escaleras y esperé escondida en la habitación de mi hermano-amante (aunque el no estaba siquiera enterado). Mi respiración estaba agitada, odiaba mi maldita salud… Siempre estaba tan enferma.

El tiempo pasó y mi hermano no aparecía, pensé que, quizás se había ido con una mujer a divertirse un rato y los celos se apoderaron de mí. Me sentí molesta.

"Maldito mujeriego… Entonces simplemente dejare la carta en su cama y ya esta, mañana la leerá y entonces… Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará"- Me dije a mí misma

Pero entonces el apareció, tambaleante entro a la habitación y se despojó lentamente de sus ropas.

Yo me ruboricé, quise taparme los ojos pero no pude… Vi a mi hermano desnudarse y tirarse en la cama… Un extraño sentimiento se apodero de mí.

Estaba excitada.

Y quería tenderme junto al cuerpo de mi hermano desnudo y quedarme con el toda la noche.

Aunque él fuera mi propio hermano yo… Yo quería estar junto a él.

Espere un poco más, en la oscuridad. Cuando pensé que ya estaba totalmente dormido me acerqué lentamente y dejé el sobre con esa carta sobre la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama de mi hermano.

"Listo"- Dije con voz casi inaudible, para no despertarlo-"Hora de irse…"

Me di vuelta sobre mis talones para salir de la habitación.

Pero no lo hice.

Algo me impidió marcharme de ahí, permanecí inmóvil de espaldas al cuerpo de mi hermano. Entonces me di la vuelta.

Lo observé durante largo rato; estaba totalmente desnudo, no se había tomado la molestia de ponerse una sábana encima de su cuerpo. Vi con detenimiento cada centímetro de su cuerpo y sentí unas ganas incontrolabas de tocarlo. Quería sentir su piel bajo mis dedos.

Quería sentir a Zelos, el afamado mujeriego hacerme el amor.

¿En que diablos estaba pensando? Me ruboricé y sacudí la cabeza intentando disipar la incestuosa idea que había pasado por mi mente. Pero no se fué, esa idea permaneció ahí, estancada.

Entonces todo rastro de cordura desapareció de mí.

Me senté en el filo de la cama, junto al cuerpo de mi hermano. Esta tan dormido… Pasé mi mano por su rostro; su piel era tan suave, justo como la mía; acaricie también su cabello, tan sedoso, aun en la oscuridad de la noche podía ver como brillaba a la luz de las estrellas que se colaban por la ventana.

No pude resistir más.

Deje mi cuerpo recostarse junto al de mi hermano, estaba frente a frente con él. Observé su hermoso rostro dormitando; pase mi dedo índice por sus húmedos labios y después lo pase por los míos, Oh diosa Martel, cuanto deseaba un beso de él.

Acerqué lentamente mi rostro al suyo, pude sentir su respiración en mi piel. Abrí lentamente los labios y los apreté contra los suyos, le di un beso y el, aun dormido me lo correspondió.

Aun sorprendida el comenzó a mover su cuerpo y levantó sus manos para rodearme la cintura, me sentí tan afortunada…

"Herma… Zelos yo…"- Mi voz sonaba entrecortada y muy débil- "Yo… Te amo".

"Re… Re..gal… Mmhh…"

Rápidamente me levanté de la cama, mi respiración sonaba muy agitada, sentí que me desvanecía. Mi hermano, Zelos, el hombre del que estaba enamorada estaba pensando en… En otro hombre.

Regal Bryant, presidente de la compañía Lezareno, amigo de mi hermano.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas avancé hacia la puerta tratando de apagar mis sollozos, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando recordé algo.

Busqué el la mesita la carta de amor que le había escrito a Zelos Wilder y la estrujé entre mis manos; solo quedo un papel todo arrugado que introduje en una bolsillo de mi vestido.

Salí a escondidas de la mansión, una vez en la calle no pude hacer detener mi llanto, lloré, lloré amargamente y durante un tiempo mi única compañera en las frías calles de Meltokyo era la luna llena…

Repentinamente saqué de mi bolsillo una bola de papel arrugado que rompí dejando que el viento nocturno se llevara los pedazos muy lejos.

Así como deseé que se llevara a Regal bryant.

"…Querido hermano yo… te amo".


End file.
